Two Weeks
by cyborgorchestra98
Summary: A story about my OCs.


Ultra Violet had had enough. Her roommate, Six-String, had been busy recording an album based on a recent heartbreak. Sure, she spent some time away (Thank Celestia) visiting her old hometown, reconnecting with old friends, even finding a new lover, but after returning home to Ponyville after a month, she was still surprised to be greeted by the muffled sounds of Six-String wailing into his microphone, forcefully strumming his guitar, and worst of all, the smell of weeks old ramen and grubby colt.

Now, two weeks after Ultra "Uvie" Violet's return, the freckled, purple mare was sitting unhappily in the living room armed with a can of Febreze and her hoodie tightly adjusted around her head in an attempt to drown out the noise of her odorous roommate's amplified sobs. Uvie put down her cell phone she was using to text White Light, her coltfriend, and angrily trotted to the studio, locked from the inside. She angrily pounded on the door using her two front hooves.

"Six-String!" she yelled. "I've had enough of this whiny bullcrap, time to grow a pair and come out!" To her content, she heard silence, rustling papers, a guitar being put down, and the door being unlocked. She stepped back, and before her stood a filthy colt with callused hooves, a stained flannel shirt, and untrimmed beard and hair. She smelled a mix of something dead masked in deodorant, and assumed it was her roommate standing in front of her.

"Uvie," Six-String greeted with a smile. At least he brushed, Uvie thought. "You're back!"

He approached her for a hug, but was kept at hoof-length away. "Take a shower, and then we can have an awkward friend hug," she said harshly, then softened. She can be a tough mare, but she had a good heart underneath her rough exterior.

"I've been back for about two weeks," she said. "How are you feeling?"

Six-String was silent for five long seconds, thinking, and then replied, "Better", with a sad smile. His eyes were unfocused and red from crying, but not as red as when Uvie first saw.

Despite what she said earlier, Uvie hugged her friend. "That's good. I was…worried about you," She admitted. They broke apart and smiled at each other, glad that the phase was over.

"I'm going to take a much needed shower," Six-String said. "I'll be back."

"Okay," Uvie said. She begand to freshen up her friend's studio, when she heard a knock on the door.

Six-String stood in the shower. The warm water covered his grimy mane and helped relax his muscles and bones after weeks of suffering through hoof cramps and back problems. That's it, he thought. I accept it. I'm done. Time to move on.

Six-String finished his shower, dried himself, cut his depression beard short, and dressed himself in a clean shirt and flannel. His mane remained somewhat damp, for the curly mess atop his head was a pain in the flank to dry. He stepped outside the bathroom to the living room and was greeted by Uvie and an unfamiliar mare.

Uvie answered the door, and saw a pegasus mare with a vanilla colored coat, a curly, brown mane and bangs that covered her forehead. She had sparkling brown eyes and a contagious, pearly smile. She was dressed in a knitted cat sweater and had many bracelets around her hooves. She had heavy looking saddlebags and a heart around a vinyl disc for a cutie mark.

"Hi," said the pegasus cheerfully. "My name's Beauty. I'm new to town, and I'm wondering if I could stay here for a couple of days until I get myself sorted out?"

Uvie didn't know what to think, and thankfully, Six-String stepped out from his shower at that time. He cleaned his glasses, put them on, and looked at the two mares.

"Six-String," Uvie said, "This is Beauty. She's wondering if she could stay here until she finds a place of her own."

Six-String couldn't think straight. A beautiful pegasus pony was standing at his doorway, like some surreal dream. His heart raced. He composed himself, stood up straight and smiled at her.

"S-sure!" he stammered, "Of course Beauty could stay here! Mi casa es tu casa, as my parents would say, hehe…"

"Thanks so much!" Beauty said. "I won't stay long, twoo weeks tops. I have a feeling we'll become great friends!"

"I think so too," Six-String agreed. "Uvie, will you lead Beauty to the spare room?" Beauty. Her name was like a sweet strawberry on his tongue.

"Come," Uvie gestured with her hoof to the empty room. "I hope you don't mind a little noise now and then. Six-String's a 'musician', so he says."

"Oh, I don't mind a little music now and then," Beauty said, "A musician! Cool, didn't know I'll be bunking with a rockstar."

"Oh, well," Six-String smiled and looked at the ground with humility. "I'm glad you think that!" he looked at the mare and smiled, who returned that smile. "I'll help you settle in."

"Thanks again," Beauty said. Six-String reached fo the mare's luggage at the same time Beauty did. Their hooves met for one magical second, then separated. Beauty looked away and giggled. Six-String blushed and smiled. He was looking forward to the next two weeks.


End file.
